Kurt Hummel  10 Years Later
by RoseWalton
Summary: A journalist meets Kurt Hummel - a successful fashion designer and actor - to talk to him about his career in fashion and his life in Hollywood.  This is set 10 years in the future.


**_A.N: _**_I wrote this a little while ago. Its my view on how Kurt Hummel will progress in the future. Its supposed to be a journalistic approach. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em>My name is Peter and I was given a massive opportunity to interview one of my biggest inspirations, Kurt Hummel. Kurt is a fashion designer, actor and model, but his life is far from easy. <em>

Kurt Hummel walked through the door of the restaurant, with every step looking very well rehearsed and graceful. He smiled as he walked over to where I was sitting. As he reached me I could see the tiredness around his eyes and the disappearing freckles on his nose.

He shook my hand with a firm grasp, as we both said hello to each other. The waitress asked where we would like to sit; Kurt asked if there was any outside seats available. The waitress led us outside into the garden, it was a cosy environment, and Kurt seemed too fit in perfectly into the surroundings.

I asked him what he would like to order, he replied saying 'the burger and chips on the kids menu'. But when the waiter asked what he would be having, he simply replied with 'a light salad with potato wedges and garlic dip'. I always ask the people I have interviews with this question. Food sometimes defines perfectly how a person feels about their body. Kurt had picked up on this and smiled at me through his thick-rimmed glasses, 'I knew why you asked me that.' I just smiled and continued eating.

After we had finished he ordered us a glass of Chardonnay, I told him I would pay for half of it, but he refused. He lifted his over sized man-bag and took out a lighter and a pack of Marlboro Red cigarettes. He offered me one, but I don't smoke. Our interview began here. I asked him when he began smoking first, just to break the tension. 'I began smoking when I was in college. I don't smoke that often, it's a disgusting habit that has almost ruined my perfect signing voice, but it helps me relax and gives me some inspiration.' I can totally understand, a job like Kurt Hummel's would be extremely stressful. I asked him how his love for fashion began, 'love for fashion doesn't begin anywhere, its always there, you just need to find it. It was my mother who showed me fashion, when I was younger I used to look at the way she wore clothes that clung to her perfect hour glass figure, the way she applied her make-up in the morning, and the way she finished her look by adding some beautiful jewellery pieces. I used to try and copy her' Kurt's mother died when he was young, and he grew up living with his father Burt Hummel, who was a mechanic by trade.

Kurt took a long drag of his cigarette, which by now was nearly down to the butt. 'I love my father, we were very close, he accepted me for I was, no matter how hard that was for him. He never judged me, a lot of my first season collection came from the inspirational mouth of my father, when he was trying to give me advice.' I asked him about High School and before he answered he took a large gulp of wine, licked his lips and sat up straight. 'High School was hard; I was bullied because I was gay, out and flamboyant. I don't think it had anything to do with how fashion forward I was, because boys would come to me and ask for advice on what they should wear on their date. One bully pushed me to far once, and I left for a private all boys school [Dalton Academy]. I met Blaine here.' He paused at that and poured himself another glass of wine. I asked him who Blaine was, 'my ex boyfriend' he replied. He looked rather solemn. 'We broke up in college after his father decided that that I wasn't good enough to be in the Anderson family. His father was a homophobic f*****. Blaine didn't want to leave, but his father paid him into Harvard. I haven't seen him since.'

Kurt returned to his old high school [McKinley]. I didn't ask about the bulling from there, it is clear from his posture he was finished with this part of the conversation, so I didn't continue.

'When my first designs were picked up on I felt on top of the world. Like nothing could go wrong from here. I felt like this was a new start for me.' For the next two years Kurt Hummel would be designing clothes for almost everyone in Hollywood. 'My favourite person to design would have to be Reece Witherspoon, that woman could wear anything. She is so beautiful it's almost unrealistic. I was a f****** jealous bastard.' Like many designers it is clear that Kurt had and still has many insecurities. I asked him about them, 'when I was in High School I was in the glee club. I knew I was one of the most talented members in there. But I felt as if no one seemed to recognise me, it was almost as if I was invisible. One girl I can remember never shut up, she got everything she wanted, the solos, the leads, and the boyfriends. But she never had any friends. I never wanted to be like this, sure I wanted the solos, and the songs and hell I wanted men all over me, despite my fear of any sexual feeling at all. Everyone around this girl had a dimmed light. She always talked about how she wanted to be a star, to shine brighter than anyone. We all believed she would. But she hasn't done it yet. I have, and that scares me a little. All of my insecurities I feel today aren't about how I look, or what way I dress, because I've learnt too accept my body, but most of my fears and insecurities come from my memory of that club, I fear every single day that someone will come and take away my light that I have worked so hard to keep shining.'

I asked him then about living in Hollywood, 'its hard to live in a place where your expected to be on your best behaviour all the time, and yet know one seems to follow that rule. I never believed anyone when they told me that Hollywood would be [that] fake. I always assumed that they didn't know what they are talking about, and I was right. Hollywood is a place that exists in the minds of dreamers, much like the girl I mentioned from high school, they know that it's fake, they know that to make it here, you have to lie and bribe, but they don't understand the consequences. Anyone that lives in Hollywood understands that its' an illusion, even knowing about the fakeness is an illusion. Its pretty messed up, and I'm probably not making a lot of sense right now.' He was right. But I didn't say anything.

Did you love Blaine, I asked rather nervously. 'Yes' he replied, 'we had planned to spend the rest of our lives together, in New York. I would as successful as I am today and he would be an author, a bestselling author. We would go on trips every year to at least three countries in a row, looking for inspiration, me for my clothes, and him for his novels. It seemed like such a brilliant plan.' When I asked him if he thought Blaine would come back, he just laughed and pulled out another cigarette. 'My last season [Winter] was inspired by Blaine. I lay in bed one night sketching, I was thinking of all the fun times me and Blaine had together, and it gave me the inspiration for the collection.' This collection turned out to be the best selling collection he had ever created.

He lifted the lighter to the cigarette and his eyes glowed orange in the flame. He exhaled softly and let the smoke blow behind his right shoulder. By this stage we were both pretty tipsy and having quite a laugh. After the night drew to a close though he ended our interview with this interesting piece, 'I smoke to much, I drink to much and I make to many mistakes, but sometimes people have to face the facts. I never wanted to end up smoking, or drinking half a bottle of wine every night before I got to bed, that was never my intention, but I deal with it. I have no intention of changing just because some people don't like my actions. This is me and I am what I am, even though I may live in Hollywood, and kids look up to me, I'm not going to change for them, it may seem selfish, but sometimes you have to be selfish to look after your self. I believe to this day, that the reason that girl for my glee club never made it before me, was simply because she valued peoples opinions too much, she relied on her boyfriends and was to busy shuffling her way into other peoples business, although she was a very selfish girl, she wasn't independent enough to make it in the big bad world of showbiz. Neither am I, that why I'm a fashion designer.' We were both pretty drunk at this stage, and most of the stuff Kurt was saying was probably the wine talking.

We said our goodbyes, and then took separate taxies in opposite directions, I had learnt a lot from that interview. It wasn't until I reached my front door, and I had reached my hand into my front pocket that I realised Kurt Hummel had left me his number, crunched up and written in sloppy writing. The gay kid inside me leapt out, and I never slept a wink that night.


End file.
